convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostface (α)
Ghostface is the major antagonist of the Scream franchise. This incarnation of the character is Mickey Aliteri in disguise, one of the few to use the Ghostface moniker. He made his debut in Laid to Rest Screaming. Canon Ghostface is the name given to the antagonists of the Scream series. Ghostface isn't just one killer, but an identity that is used by would-be murderers to hide themselves behind. Mickey Aliteri is the third one to put on the mask after Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. Pre-Convergence Mickey was attempting to murder Cici Cooper, only to run into the much more experienced serial killer in ChromeSkull, also known as Jesse Cromeans. The two fought briefly before it became clear that ChromeSkull possessed the advantage. Chrome decided to become partners with Mickey and the two set out for Japan where Chrome had business with the Yakuza. Plot Involvement Laid to Rest Screaming Upon arriving in Japan, Mickey was entranced by a sixteen year old girl with red eyes and green hair, Tsubomi Kido. Deciding that she'd be the first of his victims here in Japan, he fooled the girl into following him and Chrome back to a house they claimed to be using for acting. Failing in his attempt to murder Kido, Mickey and Chrome attempted to lure Kido and her friends to an abandoned warehouse. Kido's friend's powers were too much for the serial killers however and they were swiftly defeated. But not for long... The Grand Hotel As ChromeSkull recovered from having another dose of acid poured on to his face, the two serial killers attempted to flee from the Japanese police. It was only thanks to the timely intervention of an invitation to a multiverse party that the two slashers escaped being locked away for life. Arriving at the party with Mickey, ChromeSkull took a more pragmatic approach than his last outing and did his best to keep to himself. Mickey didn't follow this plan of action, deciding to be up and about interacting with whomever he pleased. This included the daughter of Mephisto, the drunkard Jeen, and even Kido. No violence was made between them due to Chrome calling Mickey off and there being more poignant matters needing to be attended to. Epilogue(s) The Grand Hotel Mickey and Chrome left to explore Sal's and Wadonahara's world. Mickey ended up learning quite a bit about being a better serial killer. Eventually returning to their own world, Mickey and Chrome raided police station after police station to see if Tsubomi Kido had made any kind of travel to the United States or see if she'd been noted by any of the authorities. It is believed that ChromeSkull and Mickey were arrested and jailed at some point following the event thanks to Kido's efforts. Civil War Though Ghostface does not appear in the event, or otherwise is in any way involved, he and ChromeSkull are mentioned in passing in the aftermath by Makoto Naegi as having been recently arrested by the Coalition. Character Relationships * ChromeSkull - Also known as Jesse Cromeans, he is the antagonist of the film Laid to Rest, and debuted in Laid to Rest Screaming as well. He is Mickey's partner and impromptu teacher in the ways of being a good slasher. In charge of his own organization that's made up of nothing but serial killers, Mickey often listened to Chrome whenever a decision needed to be made. Such as leaving Kido alone as revenge didn't earn them anything. This isn't to say that they're friends as Chrome was all too willing to shoot/otherwise cause Mickey bodily harm if the latter annoyed him too much. * Jeen - A character from an AU of Super Mario RPG who also debuted in The Grand Hotel. One of the people who didn't seem to mind or care about Mickey's current occupation as a slasher in training. The two got along fine but due to the constant interruptions relating to the murder of Rita, Mickey was never allowed enough time to sit down and enjoy a drink with Jeen. The serial killer duo also left without realizing that they had been among similar company in Jeen. * Jezebel - A character from Marvel Comics who also made her debut in The Grand Hotel. ''Unlike Chrome who preferred to keep his distance from the people who clearly seemed supernaturally inclined, Mickey sought to strike up a conversation with Jezebel. She promptly implied that she could take the killer to meet her father. Which would have meant dragging Mickey down to Hell. Mickey quickly declined and made his way off. * [[Tsubomi Kido|''Tsubomi Kido]] - A major character from Kagerou Project who also debuted in Laid to Rest Screaming. ''Ghostface picked Kido out back in Japan after seeing how unafraid the girl was of him and Chrome. After two attempts to murder her and her friends ended in failure, Mickey hasn't given up his obsession with finding Kido and murdering her. Even going as far as to track down girls who even look identical to her and brutally slaughtering them, despite Chrome's insistence that revenge would only get them in trouble. * ''Wadanohara - The protagonist of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea who also debuted in The Grand Hotel. The witch and her shark friend, Sal, were amicably kind with Mickey and Chrome despite the latter's status as brutal serial killers. At the end of the party, Chrome and Mickey were actually invited back into the Red Sea to help hone Mickey's skills as a killer. Trivia * As mentioned above, the real identity of this incarnation of Ghostface is Mickey Aliteri, meaning that he is from the film Scream 2. * Mickey appears in the non-canon side story Japanese Screaming Massacre. Another Ghostface appears in the side story, Death Masks, though it is not Mickey using the moniker. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Grand Hotel Category:Laid to Rest Screaming